Baxter Ewers (Fireball Force)
Baxter Ewers (バクスターエウエルズ) is the main protagonist from Real Life. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Chi (colored Red and Cyan) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - *'Heavy' - - *'Throw' - - Grabs the opponent by the throat then does a right hard hook tot he opponent's chest *'Awakening' - - *'Rush Up' - Up - *'Rush Down' - Down - *'Smash' - Hold - *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Techniques *'Chi Punch Barrage' - - Baxter Ewers grasps his fists and walks forward while rapidally punching at the opponent then finishes it with a hard right punch with his chi launching the opponent. ---- *'My Chi: The Judge '- - Baxter Ewers rushes out forward having his hand out. If he makes contact, he grabs the opponent by the throat and grasps his right fist rapidally punching the opponent in the head 9 times then throws them up and uppercuts them in the air. ---- *'Chi Drag' - - Baxter Ewers channels his Chi into his fingers and shoots his chi out making it extend from his fingers to poke into the opponent. ---- *'Ewers Technique: Time Stop' - - Baxter Ewers glows in light blue aura, then adjusts his glasses then rushes forward. If he connects, he will punch the opponent then he'll stop time and let out a barrage of punches at the opponent and after a while arcs his right fist back and punches the opponent out forward and then resumes time. After that he'll point at the opponent as the opponent is launched. Quotes Intro *Out of the way! I'm gonna dish out some punishment! *You wanna see who's stronger? *Keep your distance and I won't beat you to a bloody pulp. (To Ballard Ewers III) *I wouldn't be so relaxed if I were you. I told you I'd fight, and I'm a man of my word. (To Baxter) *Let's see if you can keep up with my Chi. (To Follicle) *You lost or something? Little punk... (To Cristian Uzukato) *What's gonna be quick is me beating you senseless. (To Akira Igarashi) *My Chi is a blade that won't be cut down...and I won't go easy on you. (To Sadi Chino-Nichiyōbi) Techniques *Take This! (Chi Punch Barrage) *Ora ora ora ora ora ora!!! (Chi Punch Barrage) *If this hits you, things could get ugly. (Chi Punch Barrage) *Chi Activate! (My Chi: The Judge) *Here we go! (My Chi: The Judge) *Ora ora!!! (My Chi: The Judge) *I'll show you justice... (My Chi: The Judge) *...with my Chi! (My Chi: The Judge) *Chi Drag! (Chi Drag) Awakened Technique *What's it feel like... (Ewers Technique: Time Stop) *...when time stands still? (Ewers Technique: Time Stop) *Ewers Technique! Time Stop! (Ewers Technique: Time Stop) *Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora! (Ewers Technique: Time Stop) *Why don't you try some of this! (Ewers Technique: Time Stop) *He's not the only one... (Ewers Technique: Time Stop) *...Who can stop time! (Ewers Technique: Time Stop) Victory Quotes *You're no match for us. Get outta here. Trivia